Fruits Hellsing
by Keith B. Real
Summary: Torhu Honda meets Father Anderson on a train.
1. Chapter 1

Toru Honda looked down the isle of the train for a place to sit. She had packed light and was clutching her bag to her chest due to the train's cramped atmosphere. The person behind her gave an impatient cough, urging her down the idle in search of a seat. It was late evening and most people in the seats were asleep. She spied one seat free but an old woman was asleep in the spot by the isle; not wanting to wake the woman up, Toru continued into the next car where she found a similar situation. She glanced behind her and was surprised to see that she was alone in her quest to find a place to sit. Everyone behind her had apparently found a place somehow.

She continued forward for a few more cars when the train started to move. Glancing around frantically, she saw an open seat on the isle side next to an odd looking man. Stuffing her bag in the slot above the seat she sat down as the train picked up speed. The man looked to be a priest of some sort. She could see the white collar sticking out above the large dark grey trench coat he wore. Toru felt a strange chill as she sat next to him. He hadn't stirred or done anything to acknowledge her presence; he merely sat still staring straight ahead through his glasses. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in a few days but the thing that kept drawing Toru's eye was the large scar running across his cheek. Where did a priest get such a horrible looking mark? An accident maybe?

She did her best to relax and prepare for the long train ride to the airport. Her trip to England had been fun but she was glad to be on her way home. She missed the Somas and wondered how Yuki and Kyo were getting along without her. Suddenly the strange priest seemed to snap out of the world he had been in and turned to her with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Where are my manners?" he said with a thick Irish accent. "I must have dozed off."

Toru smiled. Her English wasn't the best and his accent made understanding him difficult, but she was sure he had said sleeping. He hadn't been sleeping, that was for sure. "Oh it's okay." She said happily. "I can see why you would be tired."

The priest smiled. "Bless you child. Father Anderson." He said extending a gloved hand. Toru took it, finding it odd that he was wearing gloves in this sort of weather. Something was written on the glove but she couldn't make it out.

"Toru Honda." She said letting go of his hand. She felt like she should say something else but decided not to. She felt bad about not being able to be friendlier, but the man gave her the creeps.

"What brings you out this way?" he asked.

She pondered for a moment what he said. When she thought she understood it she searched for the right words; the man's accent was throwing her off. "A school trip." She said hesitantly. "Only a few of us got to go." She thought of her classmates who she hadn't seen since getting to the train station. They had gone off to get food and use the restrooms while waiting. The train pulled in while they were still gone and Toru had boarded thinking they would soon follow. She hadn't seen any of them on the train and was worried they had missed it.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, his accent seemingly getting thicker.

"Oh yes. England is very nice."

The man's features seemed to darken slightly but the friendly look never left his face. "Yes, I suppose it has its fine points. The people are a bit wayward but I suppose that's true all over."

Toru wasn't sure what to say to that. She simply smiled and nodded. The priest seemed friendly enough but she sensed something about him that made her worry. She didn't want to judge the man to harshly; maybe he had a hard life and it wasn't his fault he was so…creepy.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Toru was dreaming about cats when she snapped suddenly awake. The lights on the train were blinking on and off rapidly and the entire car was rattling violently. Toru grabbed the sides of her chair and looked around nervously along with the other passengers. There was a quiet murmuring punctuated by louder cries of terror as the train shook and heaved.

Father Anderson put his gloved hand on Toru's shoulder to calm her as he stood up slightly and looked around. His hand did more to freeze her in place than bring any sense of security.

Slowly the train settled back into its normal, smooth course and the lights flickered less frequently. With sighs of relief the other passengers settled back into their seats and began quiet musings on what had caused the train to shake. Maybe they had gone over a flooded section of track; some wondered if trains suffered from turbulence.

The only two people on the train who were not calm were Father Anderson and Toru. Anderson was still sitting up in his seat and looking about. It reminded Toru of a dog that sensed something in its yard but wasn't sure if it should bark. The tension in Anderson's body seemed to flow down his arm and into Toru, freezing her to her seat.

Toru swallowed hard. She began to wonder if Father Anderson didn't have more severe problems than he let on. That scar on his face, his demeanor, what had been done to him to make him so edgy and cold? If he calmed down again she decided she would ask. Even if he was creepy, it wasn't his fault and it was probably because no one had tried to help him before.

After what seemed like an hour, Father Anderson removed his hand from her arm and settled back into his seat. He was still on edge and was looking about with his eyes but managed a brief "I'm fine." smile in her direction.

Toru lightly tapped her arm rest and thought carefully about how she was going to approach this. Maybe being direct was the best way. "Excuse me." She said, hoping she was sounding polite. "Um…are you alright?"

A puzzled frown flicked across his face but then he smiled warmly. "I'm fine child; just looking out for the flock as it were."

"You just seemed a bit…jumpier than everyone else that's all." She said meekly.

Anderson chuckled. "I've had a long trip."

"Oh? Where did you go exactly?"

Anderson took a deep breath and thought a moment. Toru thought he might be getting ready for a long winded conversation that he didn't want to go through and she felt bad for being a bother. "I had to meet some friends at a museum and help them with something."

"Really? Are you a curator or something like that?" She asked.

"No, actually I spend most of my time with orphans near Rome." He said serenely. His face then darkened ever so slightly and his voice began to carry a hint of sourness. "Some fellow churchmen needed help with a meeting they was having with certain parts of the British government."

Toru gathered that there certain parts of the British government that Father Anderson didn't care for. She doubted it had much to do with why he was so cold on the inside though. His current troubles seemed to be a result of deeper issues. "An orphanage? You must like children then." She said happily.

Anderson nodded. "I do. Children are God's gifts to the world. Blank slates free of sin; free to be molded into righteous God fearing Christians. It's a joy to watch wee ones grow and to help them do it right."

Toru simply smiled. "Were you always a priest or did you do something else before?"

Father Anderson slowly swiveled his head and looked right through Toru. "You're an inquisitive girl." He said.

Toru gulped. Maybe she had pushed too far. "I-I didn't mean to be rude."

Anderson's face slowly split into a broad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Not at all my dear child. I wouldn't say it's rude to be curious…dangerous maybe but not rude." His eyes lifted from Toru and floated about the train car as though her were looking for someone.

Toru shrunk slightly in her seat. The look in Anderson's eyes told her he was clearly troubled. She had seen a look like it someone else before, back home in Japan, but this was a different kind of look. Toru wasn't sure what it was and had less of an idea on how to help.

Once Anderson had settled back into his seat and taken his horrid gave off Toru and the other passengers, she went back to thinking on how to help. She still had a few more hours until her final stop and it was going to be a long ride sitting next to someone like Father Anderson.

She was thinking idly thinking about mice when a crashing sound from the car in front of them filled their ears. On the heels of the breaking glass came the sound of screams. Toru thought someone might have dropped something breakable but the number of shrieks and yells made her wonder.

Before she could wonder any further, Father Anderson leapt over her and into the isle. How he had moved his large frame so quickly and in such a manner she didn't know. He was through the door before she had time to think. Against her better judgment she too got up and followed Father Anderson as the hem of his long coat disappeared through the door.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Toru stumbled through the door and nearly ran into the back of Father Anderson. The people in the car were screaming and Toru struggled to see past Anderson's back. He was indeed very tall and didn't seem to notice her behind him.

Something in front of Anderson was making horrible snarling sounds. Toru could make out the people who hadn't been able to escape the car and they were all a mass of frightened faces huddling as close to the train windows as they could get. What disturbed her was the small patch of blood that smeared one of the windows. Someone had gotten hurt.

"You picked the wrong train freak." Anderson said in his thick accent. Toru couldn't sense a hint of fear or concern in his voice. He sounded rather confident actually; almost happy.

"Who the hell are you?" A ghastly voice said from the front of the train. Toru decided to risk stepping sideway into one of the seats to get a better look. What she saw terrified her. Standing in the isle was a young man dressed in a thick black winter coat. The hood on the jacket was lined with white synthetic fur stained red in places. The man's face was also covered in blood as though someone had punched him.

"I'm an instrument of God's divine punishment." Anderson said proudly. "And you, a poor lost soul, are about to be at peace."

Toru was almost in a state of shock. She had no idea what was happening or what Father Anderson and the young man were talking about. Her confusion increased when the young man opened his mouth wider than any human could and exposed a row of pointed teeth complete with fangs. "Sir look out!" she shouted fearing that Father Anderson was about to be hurt.

From somewhere inside his coat Anderson produced what looked to Toru like two short swords. He held one up horizontally in front of his face and brought the other perpendicular to it. Held like that, the blades formed the sign of the cross. The young man merely snarled. "I don't know who you are priest but that cross crap doesn't work on me! I'm a new breed of vampire! One like you've never fought before. Now die!"

Toru screamed and closed her eyes. Her ability to comprehend English was deteriorating fast as her fear and confusion grew. She thought the heard the man refer to himself as a vampire. That would explain a lot of things, but it was still impossible. _But then again, so are people who turn into animals when you hug them._ A voice inside her head told her. She crouched behind the seat she had moved into and covered her head. She wished with all of her might that Kyo and Yuki were beside her. She wished that she was back at Shigurae's house cooking dinner for the three of them, plus herself of course. She promised herself that if everything turned out alright she would do something special for every Soma she new once she got back.

She screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up expecting to see a monster. Instead she swallowed the scream. Looking down on her was the calm face of Father Anderson. He had a slight smile on his face and Toru's breathing eased. She swallowed hard and let him help her back into a sitting position. "Are you alright child?" he asked. The look in his eyes still made her feel uneasy. It was as though comforting her wasn't the true joy of his work and this was merely an act of cleanup.

"I-I'm alright." She said feeling bad about having such thoughts. He had clearly been trying to help and even if he was creepy that was no reason to be so harsh on him.

Anderson helped her up and shielded her with his large coat. He cast a glance back at the car as he ushered her back toward the door. Toru made to turn her head back towards where the young man had been but Anderson stopped her. "There's nothing for you to see back there child." He said coldly. "You may not be a Christian but what's back there isn't fit for the sight of good Catholics or even heathens."

"W-what happened?" she asked, trying to remember what the word "heathen" meant.

"Don't worry about it."

"I saw blood. And that young man…what was he? Was anyone hurt?"

Anderson led her through the door of the train and glared at the small mob of people who were looking at them. There was much chatter in the car and a balding man in a suit got up from his seat. "What's going on up there?" the bald man asked. "What's going on?"

Anderson frowned and sat Toru down in her seat. "Don't move child." He turned to the balding man and spoke loud enough to address the rest of the people in the car. "I'll have to ask you all to stay in your seats." He said doing his best to lessen his accent. It had been a while since he had to do any public speaking and it wasn't his strong point. There were more murmurings from the passengers and there was of course those in the other car to worry about.

Anderson's eye began to twitch. The vampire was dead but now there was a mess to clean up. Cleaning up messes was not his job by any means and he most definitely was not equipped to do it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cellular phone. He flipped it open and began dialing. He growled when Maxwell's voice mail message answered. He hung up and dialed another number. As it was ringing he heard a thump against the door to the car. There was more screaming coming from the other car along with a familiar sound. Angry moans of mindless hunger.

Toru looked up from staring at the floor. "What was that?"

Anderson shook his head slowly. _I killed that damned vampire. There should be no ghouls._

"I'll be right back." Anderson said and he once again whisked off though the door and into the other car, leaving Toru and the other train passengers to sit and wonder.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Father Anderson angrily threw open the flimsy doors that separated the train cars. He had destroyed the vampire responsible for wreaking havoc on the train before any ghouls had arisen. Anyone killed who the freak had drained aught to be dead. When he saw what was going on in the car his eyes blazed with fury.

Everyone in the car was now dead or in the process of dying. The ones the vampire had drained had attacked the surviving passengers with such ferocity and speed that Anderson wasn't sure they were even ghouls.

Their rotten and twisted faces all lifted from their meals and gazed at Anderson and the promise of fresh meat. They collectively left their victims and clogged the isle with their bodies as they moaned hungrily.

_Without the vampire to control them they've lost any semblance of sense they might have had with the freaks guidance. _Anderson grinned. "I guess my funs not quite done yet." He said as he drew two bayonets and charged the mob of ghouls. He was a flurry of stabs and slashes as he hacked his way up through the isle, felling ghoul after ghoul as he went. When he was finished, he was standing at the opposite end of the car spattered in blood and other fluids.

He realized that the next car up was the engine. He guessed that the vampire had taken out the driver, which might account for disturbance earlier. He walked up to the door and noticed that the lock had been forced. He swung the door open and looked into the engine room. Sure enough, there was the conductor all rotted and twisted standing in the middle of the car. With a flick of his blade, Anderson decapitated the ghoul. He looked around the engine room for a brief moment until he spied a glass window labeled "Emergency Brake". He smashed the glass with his fist and yanked on the red lever. A loud screeching sound filled the car and the train lurched forward slightly as it slowed. "Well that takes care of that." He muttered. "Wouldn't want a train wreck on top of a freak show now would we?"

He walked back into the car he had slain the ghouls in. Suddenly a shrill scream emanated from the car he had left that little heathen girl in. The scream was followed by even more screams along with the sounds of gunfire. Torhu burst through the door, her eyes were wide and filled with tears and she looked like she was going to be sick. "S-sir." She stammered as she ran into him and stopped. "T-there's a woman back there…she's got a gun."

Anderson rolled his eyes. How many freaks were on this train? He grabbed Torhu by the shoulders and shuffled her into one of the side seats that didn't contain blood or a dead body. "Sit still and keep your eyes shut. There's nothing up ahead, I checked. I'll be right back."

Torhu nodded and wiped her eyes. She heard the priest walk into the other car and tried to do as he had told her. Instead she looked back towards the door. She did however take care not to look at the piles of twisted bodies on the floor of the train. She chuckled slightly through her tears as she remembered what people said about it being hard not to look at a train wreck. This sure was a wreck alright.

She heard more gunfire accompanied by a mad cackling. She covered her mouth when she heard the laughing. _That poor, brave man._ She thought. The cackling continued over the bursts of gunfire and slowly she realized that was in fact Father Anderson doing the laughing. "But that can't be." She said quietly. She couldn't see what was going on in the other car but from the sounds of things whatever was happening didn't make any sense.

"This can't be real." She said to herself. _Neither can people who…_The thought from before was cut off by a new one. _People who turn into animals when hugged I can believe. Vampires…I can see that. But this? No. _"It's a dream." She said smiling. She choked back a fresh set of tears and smiled wider. "I'm on a train sitting next to a strange man in a strange country. I was worried about getting on the right train on time and this is just a nightmare I'm having because I'm so worried."

Having convinced herself she was dreaming, she calmed down a little. She dared a few glances at the mess on the floor and had to resist the temptation to vomit. "Certainly is a vivid one." She said looking anxiously at the door to the car Anderson had gone off in. The train had stopped, when it had done that she wasn't sure. She kept her ears open for more sounds coming from the car she had left and heard nothing. Had Father Anderson gone into more cars? Perhaps he had simply disappeared. This was a dream after all.

Suddenly the door slid open and Father Anderson stormed into the car. He was covered in blood and gunk and was frowning. "I hate to say it lass, but there's too many ghouls for me to be messing around with on this train."

"What?" Torhu asked not sure she understood.

Anderson sighed. "I think I got rid of all the vampires. I don't know why there are still ghouls up and about but I know that everyone on this train has been turned into one. What's more is these ghouls happen to be nastier than the ones I usually deal with."

"Oh," Torhu said. "That does sound bad. Good thing this is a dream."

Anderson raised one of his eyebrows. "Eh…yes, a dream. Dream or not you don't want to be eaten do you?"

"Well, no." Torhu said.

"Then we need to get off this train. I managed to contact some people and they're on their way to take care of it. I'll be helping them mind you, but for now you need to get off this train."

Torhu nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'm not sure I like it here anyway. Maybe I'll dream I'm back at the Soma house."

Anderson smiled with one side of his mouth. "The freaks will pay for this." He said flatly. "I swear it."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her through the door into the small section between the cars. "Let's go."

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Father Anderson pried open the door in between the two cars that led to the outside of the train. The trains emergency lights had kicked on, filling the small space he occupied with Torhu an eerie red tint. Anderson frowned when he saw concrete ten feet from where they were standing. They were in a tunnel.

He put his hand on Torhu's back and ushered her out the door. "Step careful." He said as she hoped down onto the gravel. He could hear the ghouls in the other cars begin to moan loudly and bang on the door to the car they were exiting. Anderson jumped down next to Torhu and looked to his left and to his right. He couldn't see openings in either direction but decided to head to his left so they would be trapped if the ghouls escaped the cars. "Come on now." He said to Torhu as he grabbed her by the arm and led her down the train tracks past the engine.

Both of them turned back to look when they heard the sounds of shattering glass. Through the dim red light coming from the inside of the train they could see bodies crawling out of the windows, wormlike, and flopping onto the ground. Torhu's eyes went wide and she grabbed Anderson's coat. "S-sir…" she stammered. "I don't like this dream."

Anderson snarled. The little heathen girl was becoming a pest. The ghouls had escaped the train; they could not be allowed to leave the tunnel. He had to resist the temptation to rush the ghouls and destroy them as they crawled through the windows. But that would mean he would have to leave her unprotected and with the ghouls being unusually vicious he didn't want to risk losing her. _Everyone on this train is dead save for the heathen girl. I should've have known better than to have let this happen. There is no way I'll be letting the freaks get one hundred percent of the points,_ he thought. He turned to Torhu, "Just stay behind me and pay attention. Don't let them get between me and you." He grabbed Torhu and shoved her forward down the tunnel. "Run, I'll be right behind you."

Torhu began running down the tunnel towards the engine car. The red glow from the train's emergency lights only served to illuminate the tunnel walls, plus a few dull yellow lights inside the tunnel were on too. Still, she was having trouble seeing the lose gravel of the ground and it was all she could do not to fall. She cast a quick glance behind her and saw that the monsters had gotten to their feet and gained ground. Father Anderson had been right behind her but he had stopped and let the creatures catch up to him. She became afraid and stopped as well.

He was still holding those two odd looking swords and standing in that awkward fighting posture when three of the creatures got close to him. She saw him move once and decapitate all three. He spun around and was running back towards her before she could react.

He nearly ran her over as he shouted "Run!" She began running but couldn't keep up with him. They had nearly run past the train when her ankle dug deeply into the gravel and she lost her balance. Her body twisted but her ankle stayed put. She heard a loud popping sound as pain shot up through her foot. She screamed as she fell and could faintly hear Anderson cursing as he nearly tripped over her.

Anderson could see that the girl had hurt her foot severely. She was screaming in pain and clutching it. He looked back behind him and saw through the gloom that more ghouls had poured out of the train and were making haste toward them. _Since when do they run like that?_ He thought. He began to wonder if maybe he could take them all on and if the heathen girl was really worth protecting. He grinned and started forward but stopped. Torhu was clutching her foot and whimpering loudly. She was also beginning to scoot herself away from the ghouls. _Still trying to run._ He thought. He could defeat the ghouls, he was certain of it. But some might slip past him or go around the other side. If that happened the little heathen girl was done for.

Torhu looked up from her wounded ankle at Father Anderson. He was looking at her with the expression someone holds for an abandoned animal they don't really want to take care of but don't want to bother to feed. She then looked past him at the advancing mob of zombies. He ankle throbbed with pain. _Pain. Can you feel pain in a dream? I thought you couldn't._

She thought she heard Anderson mutter something. Her comprehension of English was deteriorating but it sounded like "clumsy heathen". He slipped one of his swords into his coat and scooped her up like she weighed nothing in his free arm by the waist and began running down the train tunnel away from the zombies.

_I'll just set her down over yonder a ways and come back to finish them off. Maybe I won't need the rest of Iscariot after all…_ Anderson thought as he ran with Torhu down the tunnel.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Anderson thought he could see the end of the tunnel. Night had fallen it seemed and he could make out what he thought might be lights from buildings up ahead where the tunnel ended. The girl, Torhu he thought her name was, was wincing in pain as he carried her in one of his arms. She didn't weigh much, but even so, she was getting heavy.

Suddenly light flooded the tunnel from in front of them. Anderson squinted and brought his free arm up in front of his eyes to shield them from the light. He heard a door open and the sounds of boots stomping on gravel. _That was fast._ He thought. Iscariot always was a bit slow on the response time, it was a minor complaint he had been harboring for the past few years.

He walked forward calmly intending to hand the girl off to one of the Iscariot members. As he walked forward squinting into the light he heard gasps from the men in front of him followed by a scream. A woman's scream. _What in the name of…_

"You!" a familiar voice called. "It's you!"

Torhu turned her head towards all the commotion and squinted into the light as well. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was the blinding pain in her foot. Had help arrived?

Anderson grinned into the lights. He couldn't see who he was talking to but he knew. "Seras Victoria," he said. "Hellsing its nose were it isn't wanted I see?" He chuckled and pushed his glassed up on his nose and adjusted his grip on Torhu. "Is that foul abomination you call you master here too?"

She didn't reply. Anderson heard the sounds of troops falling into position and what sounded like a large gun being chambered. Anderson looked behind him, the tunnel had been thoroughly illuminated by the APC's headlights. Ghouls had been steadily advancing towards them; there must have been at least one hundred people on the train and Anderson estimated there had to be at least sixty still walking around.

"What have you got there?" Seras called out in a shrill voice. Anderson smiled, she was obviously scared.

"A little heathen girl." Anderson said. "The sole survivor it would seem. It would be a shame if you Hellsing mongrels let her get killed by ghouls before she has a chance to convert and see the true light of God."

He set Torhu down in front of him without looking at her. Torhu looked up at him as though he were some sort of creature from outer space. He had seemed a kindly priest, maybe he had a few demons in his past, but since things got strange she wasn't sure what to make of him anymore. Although it was just a dream, she still felt bad for the man. _He seems so…disturbed. I guess he has to be if he enjoys things like this._ The pain in her ankle was still sharp and she was confused about the pain. One wasn't supposed to feel pain in a dream.

Anderson now had two bayonets in his hands. "Listen to me Seras," he said. "I'm going to dispose of those ghouls over yonder. Watch and see how it's done if you want but don't be here when I turn around," He grinned widely showing an array of white teeth, "You're next."

He turned from Torhu and began to slowly walk down the tracks back to the train and the horde of ghouls. Torhu was watching him as he muttered some sort of payer as he walked. Suddenly Torhu noticed that a woman in a strange blue skirt uniform was kneeling beside her. She had short honey blond hair and large red eyes. There was also a huge gun slung over her back. Worry had washed over the strange woman's face as she examined Torhu up and down. "Are you hurt?" the woman asked.

"My ankle, I twisted it." Torhu said.

"What's your name?"

"Torhu Honda. I'm here on a field trip."

"That's nice," Seras said looked towards the train where Anderson was slashing away at a sea of ghouls. "My name is Seras."

"That man, Anderson, you have to help him; those monsters will eat him." Torhu said trying to look back at Anderson as Seras scooped her up in her arms.

"He'll be fine." Seras said looking worriedly towards the strain. "We'll get you to a doctor straight away."

Seras ran around to the back of the APC along with the rest of the Hellsing operatives. All in all there were about a dozen of them sitting in the back of the APC. The team medic was looking over Torhu's ankle while Seras listened to the radio man speak with headquarters.

"Anderson?" A voice said over the radio. "Get out of there. We've had enough trouble with him and the blasted Vatican as it is. We'll cleanup after he's gone and we've contacted Iscariot."

"Roger that." The radio man said. "You heard the Director."

The doors closed on the APC and Torhu felt the vehicle begin to move. She couldn't see well in the dark APC but she could make out Seras along with a number of men in ski masks. "What a strange dream." She muttered quietly in English.

Seras looked down at the worn out girl's face. "A dream, yes. You just rest now." She said.

**The End.**


End file.
